


30 days of Destiel one shots

by Winterchildboobear



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby SInger - Freeform, College Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Dork Dean, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Grumpy Castiel, Librarian Castiel, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Music, clarity, destiel one shots, sick, tweeted, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterchildboobear/pseuds/Winterchildboobear
Summary: Thirty days of destiel one shots





	1. Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt a day keeps the stories gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt; heartbeat

 Castiel Slowly opened the door of his apartment. Slipping inside he locked the door and dumped his messenger bag onto the couch. Glancing at the kitchen clock he winced at the time.

2:38AM

Quietly Castiel tip toed his way to his and deans shared bedroom. inside their room dean was sprawled across the bed, his legs tangled in the blankets while he clutched a pillow to his chest. The moonlight making him appear more breathtaking than usual. 

Castiel shrugged his coat off and dropped it to the floor, kicking his shoes off he climbed into bed. nudging dean over, he settled in under the covers.

Dean breathed peacefully beside him. It was good he was sleeping, dean had been busy working double shifts for bobby and he was tired. Castiel lay his head on deans chest, intertwining their legs he sighed happily and smiled at the sound of deans heart beating beneath his cheek.

"where w're ya" dean mumbled half awake 

"late night at the library again" Castiel whispered into deans shirt .Dean hummed quietly and wrapped an arm over Castiel shoulders and fell back asleep. castiel closed his eyes and let deans heartbeat lull him to sleep 


	2. Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Castiel Did you get to the library Today and pay your fines?" Gabriel yelled up the stairs. 
> 
> "SHIT"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt; wind

Castiel sat on his bed surrounded by books and sketchbooks, his classical music playing in the background as he neatly drew another tattoo design for his brothers shop.

"Cassy, did you get to the library to pay your fines today?" Gabriel shouted up the stairs.

"Shit!" Castiel lurched off his bed, Tripping over another pile of sketchbooks as he scrambled out of his room. running down stairs Castiel quickly pulled on his combat boots before running into the living room where his younger brother Gabriel was watching some crappy horror show while gorging himself on candy.

"How much do I owe?" Castiel asked, grabbing his hoodie off the back of the couch.

Gabriel's hand shot out, holding a ten. Castiel muttered a thanks as he carfully plucked the slightly chocolate covered dollar bill from his brothers grasp. With a grimace he glanced at his watch.

_Crap library is closing in ten minutes._

Castiel dropped his jacket and ran out the front door, Letting the screen door slam loudly behind him as he grabbed his bike. running down the drive way he hopped on and sped away towards the library.

The October air stinging his lungs as he made his way across the road, Mentally kicking himself for leaving his hoodie. 

 _ **Splat**_  

castiel groaned as rain started to fall, Dotting the sidewalk and wetting his skin. he shivered as the cold wind chilled the rain drops on his bare arms. Castiel peddled harder as the library pulled into view, his face pulling into a grin as he neared the library, suddenly someone walked in the way of Castiel's bike. 

"Shiiiittt," Castiel screeched as he jerked his handle bars, sending him bike skidding into grass. Laying on the ground he moaned as the rain falling harder now. his elbow and back screamed in pain at him as he slowly pulled himself up from the grass.

"Crap, crap, crap" Castiel muttered looking at his watch. 

_three minutes._

"I am so, so, sorry!" Someone squeaked behind Castiel. turning his eyes up from the ground Castiel squinted at the person trying to see them below their umbrella. 

 _Damn, he's cute._ Castiel thought _._

The boy blinked his large green eyes at Castiel, Shuffling his feet awkwardly he clutched his book tightly to his chest. 

"Shit, no aw man" Castiel whined, noticing his money in a puddle on the sidewalk.

"I can pay you back" the boy  offered digging into his pockets. Castiel waved him off as he grabbed the money from the  puddle. 

_Stupid fees, stupid library, stupid cute dork, stupid bikes and rain, Freaking wind._

The boy Chuckled as Castiel grabbed his bike from its side on the ground. 

"You know your talking out loud right?" He asked smiling. Castiel felt his ears warm in embarsssment. 

"Um, sorry," Castiel said pushing his drenched hair out of his face. The boy smiled and stuck out his hand 

"I'm Dean."

Smiling Castiel shook his hand, 

"Castiel." thankfully Dean didn't comment on how his name was weird. Castiel cursed as he looked at his watch, The libraries opening time was long gone by now.  

"Im sorry about your money I can pay you back if you want, I don't have anything but a five right now, but I can get money tomorrow" Dean babbled  pointing at the limp wet dollar in Castiels hand. 

"It's okay, I just had to pay a fine at the library," Castiel exained, shivering slightly. Dean frowned at him for a moment before breaking into large grin.  

"How about I pay you back with hot chocolate and pie." Castiel shrugged but smiled at Dean.  

"Can I see your phone?" Dean asked, stepping beside Castiel and holding his embrella above both of their heads. Castiel dug his phone out of his pocket and watched curiously as Dean did something with it before handing it back with a smile. 

"It's a date." with a wink Dean walked away, leaving Castiel watching in confusion.

Hopping on his bike Castiel peddled home, a smile on his face the entire time. 

* * *

 

Changing into dry cloths Castiel sat on his bed while drying his hair. his phone light up beside him. 

 _3 new messages_   

Shone brightly at him from the screen. Unlocking his phone he smiled widely at the texts. 

_ Ellens road house for pie and hot chocolate?! _

_Friday at 3:30_

 

_ Oh this is dean by the way  :)  _

cas smiled and quickly texted him back. 

_ its a date see ya then ;D  _

_ Friday 4:06  _


	3. Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need
> 
> Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why
> 
> If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?
> 
> If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt; clarity

_ High dive into frozen waves Where the past comes back to life Fight fear for the selfish pain  _

_  It was worth it every time Hold still right before we crash _

_ 'Cause we both know how this ends  _

_ A clock ticks 'till it breaks your glass a And I drown in you again _

castiel nodded along to his iPod as he carried a stack of books through the library, humming quietly he set to putting them away. Not hearing someone walk into the library Castiel sang softly to himself, 

_**"Cause you are, the piece of me, I wish, I didn't need** _

_**Chasing, relentlessly,** _

_**Still fight and I don't know why** _

_**If our love, is tragedy,** _

_**Why are you my remedy? If our love's, insanity,** _

_**Why are you my clarity?"** _

Castiel screamed loudly as someone tapped him on the shoulder, startled he dropped the large book in his hand onto his foot,

"Crap, ow,ow,ow," Castiel chanted as he held his foot hopping up and down.

"Dude." a familiar voice laughed "That was the girliest scream you have ever made" 

"Shut up, Dean" Castiel groaned, shoving his Ipod and earbuds into his back pocket before grabbing the fallen book,he wincing a bit as he put his weight on his foot.

Dean chuckled. ignoring him Castiel stood on his tip toes to put the book back in its slot, He huffed as strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind him. 

"Dean, I'm working," Castiel said turning in Dean's arms to smile up at him. Dean smiled at his boyfriend before ducking down to peck him on the lips.

"I finished practice early, thought I'd stop by the library to see my nerd." 

Rolling his eyes Castiel squirmed out of deans grasp. grabbing another pile of books Castiel shoved them into Deans empty Arms.

"Good, you can help me put these away," Castiel said smirking as he grabbed his own pile of books.  "And I'm a geek not a nerd," he corrected as he walked out of the isle.

trailing behind Dean muttered darkly as he watched his boyfriend dance between shelves putting books away. 

* * *

**20 minutes later**

Castiel wiped his forehead as Dean put the last book away.

"People need to read a lot less," dean said shaking his head.

"How can you say that to a librarian!?" Castiel teased. Dean smiled and stepped in front of Castiel, cupping his jaw gently  dean tipped his head up,  

"Because I know you agree" Dean said sweetly, letting his lips brush castiels as he spoke. Castiel hummed and leaned in as Dean pulled back smiling cheekily.

"I'll see you at home babe!" Dean sang, walking towards the exit 

"Hell no, Winchester" Castiel yelled grabbing Deans arm, pulling Dean around Castiel pressed his body flush against Deans, crushed their lips together.

Moaning quietly Dean clutched his waist as Castiel nipped his bottom lip. Castiel smirked as Dean melted against him. 

Backing Dean up against the book shelf Castiel deepened the kiss,  rolling his hips against Deans, drawing a low moan from the other boy. stepping back Castiel smiled.

"Cas?" Dean panted, licking his red lips, his irises blown wide in his green eyes. 

"See ya at home Dean" Castiel said as he turned to leave as he felt hands grab at his back, feeling a sharp tug at his pocket Castiel grasped his ear buds cord as his Ipod fell from his pocket.  the motion yanking the ear buds free.

Castiel groaned as his Ipods music sang loudly in the quiet library. 

Ignoring the music Dean pushed Castiel against the wall before attacking his mouth. Castiel moaned as dean shoved his tongue between his lips, exploring his mouth as Dean rolled his hips with Castiels, drawing moans and whimpers from Castiel as he kissed him roughly.

"You," dean growled between kisses "Are not leaving me, with a boner for four hours until you're  off of work."

Castiels chuckle was cut off by a loud moan as Dean palmed him through his jeans.

"Dean," Castiel whined as Dean rubbed his crotch against Castiels thigh.

"I'm working, someone might Hear!"

Dean moved away from where he was sucking on castiels neck to smirk down at him.

"Well, you better be quiet shouldn't You," Dean drawled. Castiel moaned again as Dean sucked on his neck.

_If our love's, insanity,  
Why are you my clarity? _

"Your musics shit," Dean murmured against castiels neck.  

Punching dean weakly, Castiel chuckled and joined singing with the music loudly,

"Why are you my clarity, clarity, clarity EH EH EH."

"Cas!" Dean whisper shouted while covering his mouth,

"Stop singing, dork"

Rolling his eyes Castiel shoved dean hand away.

"This is America, Dean Winchester, I can sing as lo-" Dean rolled him hips long and slow against Castiels shushing him immediatly, panting Castiel nodded,

"Shutting up, yeah shutting up  is good."


	4. Tweeted

"Cas help!" Dean yelled as a toddler attacked his leg.

Cackling loudly, Castiel watched as more toddlers grabbed onto Deans legs, pulling him to the ground they giggled as Dean fell over.

"We are never babysitting again!" Dean yelled underneath the bundles of bodies.

Snapping a picture on his phone Castiel tweeted the photo.

"Dean is loving #babysitting."

"Hey, who just bit me!" Dean screeched.

Doubling over laughing Castiel weakly pulled children off of his boyfriend. emerging from the pile Sean rubbed his arm, presumably where he was bitten. glaring at Castiel as he stood up.

"Thanks for helping me finally babe" Dean muttered as Castiel patted his shoulder sympathetically, Holding up his phone Castiel grinned waving it slightly.

"No!" Dean gasped staring at the phone. Chuckling Castiel nodded,

"Tweeted."

* * *

 Rolling over in his bed, Dean reached over to Castiel's side of the bed, Finding the bed cold and empty he frowned and grumbled before shuffling back under the blankets. 

"Aw, you're so cute " Castiel teased from where he sat at the end of their bed, buttoning up one of Deans flannels. 

"M' a grown ass man," Dean grouched. "I'm not cute." 

Castiel laughed quietly and snapped a picture of Dean half asleep in their bed. his spikey bed head sticking up every direction from where it stuck out over the edge of the covers.

Poking the rest of his head out of the covers, Dean glared sleepily at Castiel as he tapped away at his phone. 

"You meanie" Dean whined as Castiel showed him the tweet. 

"Aw, you said meanie" Castiel  coo'd as he started typing in his phone again. 

"No, Castiel stop!" Dean shouted, lunging forward he grabbed Castiel. dragging his laughing boyfriend back into bed. 

* * *

Castiel watched smiling as Dean threw another ball at the stack of jars. For their one year anniversary Dean insisted on taking him to a fair. 

"This is rigged," Dean accused as he dug another three dollars out of his pocket.

"Dean, let's move on," Castiel sighed. "there are more games to play." Dean turned around to look at him in exasperation and rolled his eyes.

"I am wining you that cat Cas, now shush I need to concentrate."  Castiel smirked and held up his hands in surrender as Dean threw another ball.

Twenty minutes later and enough curse words to make a sailor blush, Dean won the cat. Proudly he held it out to Castiel a large grin plastered on his face. 

"Wait," Castiel said, snapping a picture of Dean smiling shyly at the camera with the large cat plushie held out. Putting his phone away Castiel kissed Dean on the cheek and grabbed his cat, 

"tweeted," he said ignoring Deans smile and eye roll as they walked away. 

* * *

 

Castiel groaned as Dean poked him from outside of his blanket burrito. 

"Babe want soup?"

"Soup doesn't help Dean!" Castiel moaned out, before sniffing again.

"Yes, it does," Dean argued.

"No, it doesn't" Castiel sassed back. 

"You're not dying, come on you big baby" Dean said, poking him again. 

"It's a cold!, i am too dying," Castiel said sticking his head out of his fort. To late he realised Dean was aiming his phone at him. 

"What are you doin," Castiel asked, raising an eyebrow as Dean grinned at his phone and typed something.

"tweeted", Dean said triumphantly holding up his phone, showing Castiel the picture of him glaring at the Camera. His dark hair stuck up in every direction, Castiel buried his head when he read the caption 

"Bae is sick and grumpy"  

 

 


	5. Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is an absolute snuggle bug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't been updating I shall write new chapters and catch up

Dean yawned as he pulled himself away from his desk. Castiel had long ago gone to their bedroom to sleep, leaving dean to finish his paperwork before joining him.

Rubbing his tired eyes, Dean shut his laptop and dragged himself to their bedroom. 

Pulling the covers back, he crawled into the cozy bed. Rolling onto his back, Dean felt himself relax into the warm blankets.

 Castiel rolled over from where he was sleeping on the side of the bed, Throwing his leg over Deas and digging his cold toes into the flesh of Deans Calves. Castiel wrapped himself fully around Deans body, before shuffled even closer and tucking his head under his chin. 

Rolling his eyes Dean wrapped an arm over castiels shoulders.

They had long ago come to the conclusion, Castiel was the picture boy of cuddly. Even when utterly exhausted and dead asleep he would find and cuddle up against Dean and unfailingly bury his ice cold toes against Deans warm legs.

But when Castiel sighed contently in his sleep, dean couldn't bring himself to be irritated in the slightest at the ruffled bedhead ticking his nose, from the other man completely wrapped around him. not even the cold feet  leeching his body heat away could bother Dean as his boyfriend slept peacefully. 

smiling Dean fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Dean slowly woke up comfortable and slightly too warm in his bed.

Castiel slept infront of dean, his legs tangled with Deans, who was spooning him from behind. One of Deans arms were locked around Castiels chest as Castiel held it in his sleep.

Dean huffed a laugh as he tried to pull away. Whining Castiel turned into Deans side, throwing an arm across Deans chest, Castiel buried his nose in Deans chest.

"Cas," Sean muttered smiling. Castiel groaned and shook his head. "Babe I have to get up, I have work." 

"No," Castiel muttered, tightening  his hold on his boyfriend. Dean kissed his dark hair softly and wrapped his own arm around Castiels shoulder, burying his nose into the forest of dark curly hair Dean closed his eyes and smiled,

_I can be late this once._


	6. The carpet

"No!"

Dean bolted into a sitting position on his bed, as a loud shout rang through the small apartment. glancing around Dean took in the soft glow of sunlight through the curtains, Everything seemed peaceful and quiet. wondering what had woken him Dean flopped back down onto his bed. curling up in his warm blankets   He closed his green eyes, Only to have them snap open as a string of curses rang out from the living room. 

Rolling out of bed, Dean stumbled his way out of his bedroom and into the living room where Castiel was standing glaring at the couch as if he could set it on fire with just his eyes. 

"Dude," Dean Grumbled as he rubbed his eyes. "What's wrong?" 

"Ask him," Castiel seethed as he jabbed a finger at the couch. Peering over the couch Dean sighed at the innocent ball of dark black fur. Mewling the kitten jumped up onto the couch arm and blinked its large blue eyes at Dean innocently. 

"Oh, don't you dare believe he is innocent," Castiel snapped as he walked into the kitchen.

"But, Cas," Dean chuckled picking up the kitten scratching its ears fondly.

"He looks like you." 

Castiel walked back into the living room, towels in hand and glared at the kitten from where it was rubbing its head against Deans chin and purring loudly. Picking up a fallen glass Castiel dabbed at the carpet while muttering angrily, 

"Freaking cats and traitorous roommates." 

"We can hear you!" Dean gasped covering the kittens ears. Castiel turned his exasperated glare from the carpet towards Dean. 

"He spilled my milk!" Castiel pouted, pointing at the kitten.

"Maybe he wanted some," Dean said, setting the kitten onto the ground. Castiel watched as the cat bounded off, after a minute he returned with his favourite toy in his mouth. walking up to Castiel he dropped his favourite little plush mouse toy and pushed it expectingly towards Castiels kneeling form before running off again.

"He still ruined our carpet" Castiel said, though a small smile tugged his lips.


	7. Sculpted

Castiel grunted in annoyance as he struggled with his tie. cursing under his breath, he gave up and threw it onto his bed before pulling on his suit jacket.

"Ties be damned," he growled as he buttoned the cuffs. 

_weddings ugh._

"Okay, I put the cat outside and the car is up front," Deans voice said as he came In their bedroom behind Castiel.

"Okay, almost done," Castiel said turning around to smile as Dean. 

"Beautiful," Castiel breathed out as he stared at Dean,

His charcoal black suit made his green eyes shine even brighter out from his face. his short usually spikey hair was slicked back and his beard neatly trimmed.

Nervously Dean cleared his throat and messed with his hair as Castiel stayed quiet.

Shuffling his feet awkwardly Dean smiled shyly at Castiel, Opening his arms wide Dean spun in a circle, 

"You like it?"

Castiel nodded and walked up to dean so their toes brushed. Reaching up and cupping Deans chin, Castiel drew him down into a kiss.  Dean hummed pleasantly  and kissed back softly.

"Your brothers wedding is in half an hour," Dean muttered against Castiels lips. Castiel nodded, pecking Deans lips again, before he sighed and moved away.

Grabbing his discarded tie off of the bed he thrust it out towards dean, who raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I can't do it," Castiel said, bashfully.

Dean chuckled and took the tie, pulling it over Castiels shoulders he quickly tied it around his neck.

"You should know how to tie a tie Cas," Dean teased.

"Not everyone is as perfect as you are dean or as-" Castiel was cut off as dean kissed him again, smirking Dean pulled away and looked at Castiels stunned face,

"As what?" Dean asked innocently.

"Sculpted," Castiel said still staring at Deans lips. he couldn't hold back a smile as Dean threw his head back and laughed loudly.

"Sculpted?" Dean laughed out, grinning widely at Castiel. 

"I didn't say that," Castiel said, snapping out of his daze.

"Yeah, you did," Dean said as he started to walk out,leaving Castiel blushing and stammering for an comeback.

"We're gonna be late!" Dean yelled. Sighing Castiel followed Dean out, cursing himself 

_sculpted, idiot._

 


	8. Dot, dot, dot.

**Would you like to get coffee?**

**\- CN**

Castiel stared at his message. 

"Crap, I knew I shouldn't have asked," Castiel muttered, biting his nails as he watched his phones dark screen anxiously. The screen lit up as his best friend replied,  Castiel winced at the message. 

**...**

**\- deano**

"Great," Castiel muttered, cursing Charlie for making him do this. He knew he shouldn't ask, now Dean is going to leave him and be weirded out that his best friend had a crush on him.

Typing an apology Castiel sighed. Suddenly his phone started buzzing loudly in his hands as messages flew across his screen. 

**like a date?**

**\- deano**  

 

**Not that it has to be a date**

**\- deano**  

**I mean I'd love it was a date, I mean cause I like you a lot and I have had a crush on you forever**

**-  deano**  

Castiel felt himself grin wildly as Dean continued messaging him nervously.

**yes, like a date**

**\- CN**  

After a few minutes Dean responded.

**in the name of all thing above, hell yes**

**\- deano**

 

castiel smiled, and whopped loudly. It'd be okay.


	9. No, you don't

Castiel and Dean chatted animatedly as they walked home, Arguing over small things, while Gabriel and Sam walked behind them in their own world, holding hands and laughing as they trailed behind their older brothers.

"it's pronounced, EEG!" Dean shouted throwing his hands in the air.

"No, it's not," Castiel laughed, shaking his head at his friends behaviour.

"Yeah, it is," Dean pouted, spinning around he pointed a finger at Gabriel.

"Gabe, dude back me up, it's eeg right?" Dean asked as he walked backwards. Castiel grabbed Deans coat and jerked him back around as Dean narrowly avoided tripping over a large pile of sticks. Gabriel shrugged at sam as they side stepped the pile of sticks and wisely avoided the argument.

"Egg is pronounced, egg, Dean, the way everybody says it," Castiel argued. Dean sighed dramatically and flung his arm over castles trench coat clad shoulders.

"You're so good at being  imaginative Cassy," Dean teased.

"It's impractical and useless," Castiel reasoned, frowning at the nickname as he wrapped an around his friends waist while they walked. 

"You totally are," Dean snorted. "I bet you tell kids the tooth fairy isn't real." 

"He totally did that!" Gabriel shouted behind them.

"Shut up, Gabe," Castiel snapped as he ducked his head in embarrassment, hiding his red cheeks.

Dean grinned at his friend and pushed away the urge to kiss his friends dark hair and hug him tightly.

 

* * *

 

 

reaching the Novaks house the four boys made their way in. shedding their shoes Gabriel and Sam quickly escaped to Gabes room while Castiel lead Dean up to his own bedroom. 

"I still think it's eeg", Dean quipped, plopping himself on the small bed as Castiel hung his trench in his closet. 

"You also think aliens exist Dean,  I don't think you're the voice of reason," Castiel retorted. 

"Spoil sport" Dean grumbled. Castiel chuckled and opened the door.

"I'm going to get a snack, want anything?" 

"Whatever you're having" Dean said smiling brightly as he flopped backwards onto the bed as Castiel walked downstairs, his footsteps receeding. Dean winced as something stabbed his back from beneath the covers, Digging out the offending object Dean observed the large notebook closely, the blue cover was worn but the large **SKETCH** **X** still shone out in all of its black bold letters. 

Flipping open the cover Dean whistled quietly at the detailed butterfly on the page. Flipping the pages Dean took in his friends drawings. Mostly of it was animals and random objects, a few people's faces and anatomy pieces where scattered through the sketchbook. 

Dean gasped quietly as he stared at his eyes in the sketchbook. He was laughing in the drawing his green eyes open, the edges crinkling as his smile absorbed  his features.

"Shit." 

Deans head shot up. Castiel stood in the door way, his face red, making his large blue eyes even brighter.

Crossing the room quickly Castiel Dumped a plate of cookies onto the bed and snatched the sketchbook from Deans hands.

sean felt himself shrink inward as Castiel wrapped his arms around the sketchbook and his stomach defensively as he awkwardly hunched his shoulders.

"I didn't mean for you, too um, see that," Castiel stammered.

"It's good," Dean said smiling brightly. Castiel frowned and lifted his eyes to Deans face.

"I mean, indidn't think my nose was that big, but it's good," Dean teased as he winked playfully. Castiel snorted. 

"Your nose might not be, but your ego is."

Dean clasped his chest, and winced in mock pain before screeching, 

"I'm hurt Novak!"

Castiel grinned and sat beside Dean. 

"You are a good artist," Dean added quietly, gently knocking castiels shoulders with his own.

"I suck," Castiel muttered as he spun the sketchbook between his hands. Frowning Dean grabbed Castiels chin and pulled his face towards him, leaning in Dean stared at castiels blue eyes earnestly.

Castiel felt himself stop breathing as Dean tugged his face close to his own, their noses brushing as Dean stared at him.

"No, you don't," Dean said softly. Castiel felt his face grow warm as  Dean pulled away and smiled, 

"Do you have any other sketchbooks?" Castiel nodded dumbly.

"Get them, I want to see!" Dean squealed as he shoved Castiel off of the bed. flipping him off Castiel grinned and grabbed his sketchbooks from the closet, returning to the bed Castiel sat next to dean as they poured over his sketches, laughing and discussing details for hours. the cookies long forgotten.


End file.
